Noche lluviosa
by Anna Delacour
Summary: Ninguno estaba seguro porqué o siquiera cómo había pasado, pero a ambos les gustó. Vegeta/Bulma. Basado en los famosos tres años. 30 frases.


**1\. Uno.**

Mientras admira el firmamento a través ventana, y la escucha ronronear mientras duerme tranquilamente, Vegeta trata de recordar cómo fue que empezó, cual fue el día uno.

 **2\. Tremor.**

Siente el aire frío colarse por la ventana y se despierta, con un leve tremor; posa los ojos azules en la ventana que no debería estar abierta y descubre, por accidente, que Vegeta aún no se ha ido.

 **3\. Contraste.**

Se gira al sentirse observado, y sus ojos negros chocan con el iris azul de Bulma, que se sonroja; Vegeta no puede evitar pensar en el hermoso contraste que hacen el rojo de sus mejillas con su piel blanca y delicada.

 **4\. Sí.**

Bulma esquiva su mirada, e intenta no recordar como horas atrás le había dado sí más grande a quien debería ser su mayor enemigo.

 **5\. Velada.**

Piensa en irse sin decir nada, pero el recuerdo de la velada que habían compartido la noche anterior no lo deja moverse, y Vegeta ya no sabe diferenciar si el calor que siente es por vergüenza o por algo más.

 **6\. Casi.**

Bulma abre la boca en un titubeo, y casi habla, pero desiste al último minuto a falta de algo inteligente que decir; se ha quedado sin palabras como pocas veces en su vida.

 **7\. Prueba.**

Vegeta debe admitir, aunque sea sólo para él, que la noche anterior había sido una prueba de fuego, y aunque no lo dirá jamás en voz alta, todavía recuerda a la mujer vestida en aquel vestido rojo que enmarcaba sus curvas, y la sensación es la misma de cuando la vio por primera vez.

 **8\. Fe.**

Hace tiempo había perdido la fe en los cuentos de hadas y los príncipes azules, pero Bulma siempre fue una persona con ciertos estándares, y uno de ellos era no acostarse con la persona que intenta destruir tu planeta.

 **9\. Agua.**

Vegeta sabe que debería irse, y comienza a caminar cuando empieza a llover afuera, y el ruido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el suelo llenan el silencio que los rodea.

 **10\. Tacto.**

Bulma observa caminar al saiyajin, y se embriaga con el olor silvestre que desprende al pasar junto a ella; su mente divaga y recuerda, sin querer, el tacto de Vegeta sobre su piel.

 **11\. Volante.**

La mira de reojo y la ve sonrojarse, se pregunta que estará pensando y tropieza con los volantes del vestido rojo, que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

 **12\. Recobrar.**

Cuando la puerta finalmente se cierra detrás de él, Bulma suelta el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo y se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

 **13\. Columpio.**

Bulma se recuesta en la cama con intención de conciliar el sueño, pero no puede evitar sentirse aterrada, como la primera vez que te subes a un columpio, del que te agarras fuertemente por miedo a caer y luego, simplemente, te empieza a gustar.

 **14\. Instinto.**

Cuando los invitados se fueron y sólo quedaron ellos, las luces se apagaron y todo fue instinto, como si fuera un mero animal salvaje; Vegeta admite que había tenido la vista fija en su presa durante toda la noche, y finalmente atacó, mordió, rasguñó.

 **15\. Suspiro.**

Ella recuerda haber suspirado, más de una vez, y gemido tantas otras, porque le había gustado, más de que quiere admitir, más de lo que debería.

 **16\. Guantes.**

La mañana siguiente todo es fría cortesía, poco común entre ellos que suelen pasarse la mañanas peleando, y ninguno dice nada, ni siquiera cuando accidentalmente sus manos delicadas chocan con las de él, envueltas siempre en sus típicos guantes blancos.

 **17\. Zona.**

Bulma se sienta en la mesa redando donde debe tomar su desayuno, y nunca esa zona de la casa se le había hecho más incomoda.

 **18\. Rubor.**

Bulma mantiene un constante rubor en sus mejillas, avergonzada como nunca antes, y Vegeta sólo se dedica a seguir engullendo el desayuno, ni siquiera la mira.

 **19\. Mente.**

En la mente de él sólo está el ir a entrenar a su cámara de gravedad, porque no quiere pensar en otra cosa, porque su orgullo no lo deja.

 **20\. Papel.**

Bulma ve en su oficina la montaña de papeles que debe firmar y rellenar, y se alegra como nunca antes de tener tanto trabajo por hacer.

 **21\. Sonrisa.**

Vegeta no sabe porqué y tampoco le interesa averiguarlo, pero puede ver que la sonrisa de la mujer desaparece cuando él irrumpe en su oficina a pedirle que repare sus robots de entrenamiento, y por alguna razón aquello lo molesta.

 **22\. Igual.**

Siempre es igual; él le pide algo y ella lo hace, él se va sin siquiera agradecerle y ella se lo debe aguantar; es molesto, pero se ha convertido en una costumbre.

 **23\. Viento.**

La siguiente vez que pasa es a plena consciencia, en una noche de mucho viento, Bulma dormita en su cama y él simplemente aparece en el umbral de su puerta; y por alguna razón ella lo deja entrar.

 **24\. Segundos.**

Cuando todo terminaba, ambos exhaustos y complacidos, Vegeta sólo se queda unos segundos recostado junto a ella, y luego se va; le duele, porque se siente como si fuera alguna clase de juguete desechable.

 **25\. Competencia.**

Con el paso del tiempo, se ha convertido en alguna especie de competencia, una excitante competencia por tomar el control en la cual ninguno de los dos puede perder.

 **26\. Energía.**

Sólo pasó una vez, casi por accidente, cuando él había perdido todas sus energías a causa del entrenamiento y una buena sesión de placer, que se quedo dormido junto a ella.

 **27\. Taza.**

Bulma suele usar la misma taza cada día en su desayuno, y Vegeta lo sabe porque desde hacía poco tiempo había empezado a prestarle más atención.

 **28\. Cicatriz.**

Vegeta tiene varias cicatrices repartidas por todo su cuerpo, y Bulma conoce cada una de ellas; ella cuenta siete en total, y cada una le causa más intriga que otra, pero no se atreve a preguntar.

 **29\. Mensaje.**

Bulma sabe como descifrar los mensajes del príncipe sin reino, aunque él no lo crea, y entiende cada uno de sus movimientos; había aprendido a leerlo como nadie jamás lo haría, y le gustaba.

 **30\. Vicio.**

Vegeta no tenía ningún vicio, más que ella y su cuerpo; a Bulma le gustaba poder decir que había enviciado al príncipe de los saiyajins.

* * *

 **No sé pero, me encantan este tipo de retos o como se llamen, son muy interesantes y divertidos. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me salió un poco OoC creo.**


End file.
